Nächtlicher Ausflug in Howarts
by miss.Daydreamer3
Summary: Wird er auf seinem nächtlichem Ausflug finden was er sucht? Oder trifft er womöglich auf etwas völlig unerwartetes.


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. die Fanfiction habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

_Information :_

_Die Geschichte spielt nah Voldemords tod. Ein neugieriger Junge unternimmt während seinem zweiten Schuljahres einem Nächtlichen Ausflug und entdeckt etwas was er nicht erwartet hätte._

**Nächtlicher Ausflug in Howarts **

Er bewegte sich in Zeitlupe um so wenig Geräusche zu machen wie möglich, er konnte kaum etwas erkennen den er wagte es nicht einen Lumos zu sprechen. Zu groß wäre die Gefahr das eins der Gemälde erwachte und dann womöglich jemanden alarmierte. Was dann folgen würde wollte er sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, allein der Gedanke an eine Strafe ließ in vor Angst übel werden. Er war nicht wie sein älterer Bruder James. Der sich durch seine Neugier und Abenteuerlust oft in Schwierigkeiten brachte wenn er mal wieder gegen die Schulregeln verstieß.

Doch diesmal gingt es nicht anders, er musste das Risiko eingehen erwischt zu werden, zu groß war das verlangen das gewünschte Objekt zu finden. Auch wenn er von seinem Vater oft gewarnt wurde und sich der folgen bewusst war wollte er ihn unbedingt finden um einen blick in ihn zu werfen.

Denn er suchte den Spiegel Nerhegeb.

Doch leider hat er ein Problem, ein sehr gravierendes. Er hatte sich auf der Suche im Schloss verlaufen.

_,Warum muss das Schloss auch so groß sein?!'_ Fluchte er in Gedanken.

Aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab leise weiter zu schleichen, langsam wurden seine Füße kalt denn er hatte nicht einmal Socken an, lediglich seinen rot grau gestreiften Schlafanzug. Nachdem er festgestellt hatte das im Schlafsaal der Gryffindor alle fest schlummerten er im Kopf noch einmal seinen ach so toll durchdachten Plan durch und vergaß schließlich solche unbedeutenden Kleinigkeiten wie Socken. Was sich nun aber als äußerst ungünstig herausstellte.

Vorsichtig ging er weiter und landete am Ende des Gangs er konnte entweder nach links oder rechts denn geradeaus war nur eine große Wand mit weiteren Gemälden, er späte erst nach links dann nach rechts und entschied sich schließlich nach seinem Bauch Gefühl für rechts.

Einige Minuten und unzählige Abbiegungen später traf er auf eine mächtige Tür aus schwerem Holz. Sie schien nicht verschlossen zu sein.

_,Kann es wirklich sein das ich solch ein Glück habe und sich hinter der Tür der Spiegel Nerhegeb verbirgt ?Aber das wäre doch viel zu einfach.'_

Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, sollte er das Wagnis wirklich eingehen? Die Stimme seines Vaters hallte in seinem Kopf wieder „ Der Spiegel zeigt dir nicht mehr oder weniger als deinen tiefsten Herzenswunsch, dein größtes Begehren." Bewusst ließ er den Teil des Gespräches aus beidem sein Vater ihn über das finden des Spiegels warnte.

_Rückblick Vater und Sohn Gespräch_

ein kleiner Junge um die 9 Jahre saß neben seinem Vater und strahlte ihn an.

„Papa, was ist der Spiegel Ner….Nergebheee… Wie war das doch gleich …ähm James hat mir davon erzählt!"

Sein Vater blickte ihn erstaunt an „Oh du meinst vermutlich den Spiegel Nerhegeb."

Das Kind schaute seinen Vater erwartungsvoll an „Was kann dieser Spiegel? Wo kann ich ihn finden? Hast du ihn schon mal gesehen?"

Einen kurzen Moment dachte der Vater nach um dann zu antworten „Ich weiß nicht ob du es verstehst, vielleicht irgendwann aber ich werde versuchen es dir zu erklären wie ein alter Freund es mir erklärt hat"

Er fuhr konzentriert fort mal sehen, Vielleicht bekommst du es ja sogar selbst glücklichste Mensch auf Erden könnte den Spiegel Nerhegeb wie einen ganz gewöhnlichen Spiegel benutzen, er sähe nur sich selbst."

Der Junge blickte in fragend an, doch konnte keinen Entschluss aus dem ziehen was sein Vater im versuchte zu erklären.

Der dunkel haarige Mann erzählte weiter „ Das bedeutet er zeigt dir nicht mehr oder weniger als deinen tiefsten Herzenswunsch, dein größtes Begehren.

Doch der Spiegel ist gefährlich viele Menschen sind beim Anblick ihres Herzenswunsches nur noch dagesessen und vergaßen vollkommen die Zeit "

Einige Sekunden schwiegen beide „Und hast du es nun verstanden?" ganz langsam nickte der Junge und erwiderte „Ich habe verstanden das er Gefährlich ist doch mich interessiert trotzdem wo man ihn finden kann."

„Wenn du bald nach Hogwarts kommst möchte ich nicht das du danach suchst! Bitte versprich mir das."

Abermals nickte der Junge Gedanken verloren.

„Und nun brich dir nicht den Kopf darüber" sagte sein Vater aufmunternd stand auf und lächelte ihn an.

_Ende Rückblick_

Nun konnte er seine Neugier nicht mehr zurückhalten, schon viel zu oft hatte er sich ausgemalt was im der Spiegel offenbaren würde. Langsam schob er die schwere Holztür weiter auf. Und erblickte einen leeren Raum. Seine Enttäuschung stand ihm regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er versuchte den Raum etwas genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen trat ein. Durch ein kleines eckiges Fenster schien helles Mondlicht und beleuchtete den Raum mit seinem silbernen strahle. Er trat näher an das Glas heran und bewunderte die tolle Aussicht Hogwarts bei Nacht.

Gedanken verloren starrte er hinaus.

Bis sich plötzlich jemand hinter ihn räusperte, steif vor Schreck blieb er stehen und wagte es nicht einmal sich umzudrehen damit er feststellen konnte wer ihn erwischt hatte.

Die Stimme fuhr leise bedrohlich fort „Ich denke sie haben bewusst gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen, falls es ihnen entgangen ist sind mitternächtliche Ausflüge strengstens untersagt, ich werde sofort in Kenntnis setzten.

Der Junge bibberte nun am ganzen Körper.

„Hör gefälligst auf zu zittern, dreh dich um, und teile mir deinen Namen mit! SOFORT"

Er schluckte und drehte sich schließlich um

Er sah an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ein Porträt, es hatte einen schlichten Rahmen aus dem ein düsterer Mann mit einer auffällig großen Hakennase und Pech schwarzem Schulter langem Haar ihn anstarrte, sein Gesicht zornig und kalt

„Me-ei-n N-name is-ist Al-Alb-us Sev-erus….. Sir , ich… Seine Stimme versagte vor Furcht.

Die Gesichtszüge des blassen grimmigen Mannes veränderten sich, er fixierte ihn mit offenem Mund an und sah aus als hätte er Merlin persönlich gesehen.

„Komm-komm einen Schritt näher zu mir" Bat er mit scharfer Stimme.

Albus tat wie geheißen, er nahm sich vor sich nicht mehr so sehr einschüchtern zu lassen von der seltsamen Person im Rahmen.

Er straffte seine Haltung, kam noch einen Schritt näher an das Gemälde und schaute ihm das erste Mal richtig in die Augen.

Grüne Augen trafen auf Tiefschwarze.

„Du bist Potters Sohn" flüsterte der kaum hörbar, sein Tonfall hatte jegliche strenge verloren.

Albus nickte leicht, verwirrt über die abrupte Traurigkeit sie er im Blick seines Gegenüber finden konnte . Er hätte schwören können Tränen in seinen zuvor undurchdringlichen Augen zu sehen. Höchstwahrscheinlich war es nur eine Spiegelung des Mondlichts.

„Wer sind sie?" wisperte der Junge verunsichert.

Sie starrten sich weiterhin in die Augen keiner wich dem blick des Anderen aus.

Lange hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen, Lily's Augen.

Zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit lächelte er, ein wahres lächeln.

„Ich bin Severus Snape."

_Ende_


End file.
